Fearing to Love
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Molly&Luke were both childhood friends and even when Molly had to move that didn't break their friendship. Then something happens to Molly and she decides to go back to Castanet after 8 yrs. Both has gone through pain with a loved one and they are scared to love. They try to help each other find love but secretly they both end up hurting. Were they more than just friends after all?
1. Chapter One: Molly's Loss

**Herro!**

**This is my second Luke story! ;D**

**I don't really have much to say this time around! I'm about to go do a fundraiser with my friends~ Baking lots of shtuff ;3 And since my friend's mom owns a bakery, it makes it even better :D**

**So please review! **

**The next chapter will be Luke's POV of this chapter :D**

**I shall update at a much more efficient rate, I promise! (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Molly POV**

Ah... my childhood...

Those were the days... the simpler days...

When the biggest problem was who could run the fastest or when someone broke your favorite crayon.

Now it's become and moved on to much sophisticated and complicated matters that my childish brain cannot handle! Even if I am 18 right now...

I'm sure you know what current matters for your average 18 year old girl would be right?

Things like love... and hatred against one another...

Drama or not, either way, it is complicated.

But for me, it's not only just love and the grudges that are held against me... but also the loss of loved ones...

Yes. I indeed lost my mother and father in my early days, but that story I will save for later.

...Why is being grown up so complicated? Can't I go back to the simpler days?

The simpler days where it would be okay to goof around or act immature.

That just seems uncanny now...

But you know, despite the trouble I caused in my early childhood days, things were alright.

Even though I had caused a lot of havoc and chaos because of my once, and still present rambunctious attitude, I still enjoyed it!

You know... until I had to move away...

I had been born in a place called, Castanet... and I had lived there for 10 years... and suddenly, I had to move?

I was still a child at the age of 10. I didn't really know what was going on in the adult's point of view... I was too simple minded.

I couldn't and wouldn't understand what was going on... and I didn't want to either. I just accepted the fact that fate had twisted it's strings and I was now going to start anew in another foreign place.

It was a sad night... the night I had to leave...

My best friend was the only one that was there, looking at me with a sad expression and tears leaking out of his yellow eyes.

"D-Do you really have to go Molly?" He would ask me, pleading me.

I didn't know what to say. It just seems I couldn't even open my mouth. My lips were binded together with despair, and a bit of guilt. My only viable response was a hesitant nod of my head.

As I boarded that boat, I could still see that boy...that rambunctious boy... that I would share all my mischievious moments with... standing there, waving. Although he was sad, he still lifted his head and gave me a smile with tears burning his cheeks as he waved.

I will never forget him... That boy whose name was Luke...

I would really miss him... he was the only person that would understand.

...my best friend.

As for my new life, I was still the same crazy-minded girl who always played pranks and caused trouble. Far from sane. It would be my way of connecting with Luke.

Sure he wasn't physically here with me to help, but still, I felt that our friendship was too hard to break just because of distance. Even if we are many miles away.

No matter how far the distance is, I can still feel the proximity of our friendship.

Not a day has passed where I haven't thought about him.

He was always on my mind...

On my 18th birthday, I was planning to go visit Luke back in Castanet. I was old enough to live by myself and legally old enough to make my own decisions and whatnot. Even if by law I was like that, by mind wasn't.

However, my 18th birthday also was the day that my parents had officially gotten a divorce... and passed away all at the same time.

It was already unbelievable that my parents had gotten a divorce, they were lovers and best friends all at the same time... but it made it worse when they had both passed away due to a fire...

It all started when I was walking home from grocery errands, I find my house, burning. Burning to the ground. My eyes widened as I dropped the bag of groceries on the cold, concrete ground as I heard the crackling of the fire being satisfied with what was done.

This happens... on my birthday?

"Mom? D-Dad?"

I didn't have to be mature to know that my parents were now gone.

I was alone...

Even as an adult... that is hard to accept.

In result, for a couple days, I couldn't think straight. Too much was going on in my simple minded brain.

It was too much to intake...

I looked at that pen and paper, with the envelope beside it, and my luggage bag all zipped up and ready to go.

Now that the only reason I was here, being my parents, were gone, I had no reason to stay here and let my thoughts torment me.

It is time to forget... and live like I used to. Happy, and rambunctious.

But I can't do that here...

It is time for that visit to become a permanent one...

* * *

Hi! Obviously, my name is Molly, and well, I'm currently on a boat to Castanet to visit a really close friend of mine, and move in.

I'm sure he hasn't changed... but as for me, I changed to an incredulous degree. After the death of my parents in that tragic fire just recently, I had become a bit more sensitive around things or topics rather than my normally carefree attitude about everything.

I was more fearful about things that I would never be scared of now than I was before. Fires... a loss... and most importantly love...

The whole fire started because my parents had once fallen in love right?

That's why I'm scared...

But despite that, I am really trying hard to become the person that I once was.

That's why I'm so optimistic despite the current affairs.

That's why I am moving back. To become who I was, when I was living in Castanet!

I'm sure Luke will be a big help...

Speaking of which, no one really knows about what happened to me. Even Luke! I've been sending him letters for the past 8 years and well, I just never had the courage to tell him what had happened.

Actually, here's the last letter that I had sent him and he had sent me.

Luke's letter was sent a couple days after my parent's accident...

**Dear Molly,**

**Hey! Have you been doing anything extreme? I bet you have, knowing you anyway (:**

**It's been a while since you last sent your letter. Are you okay? Are you sick or something? If you are, take care of yourself more! If not, send me a letter so I know you're alive Molls!**

**Oh! Get this! I'm sure you remember Gill right? He wanted me to make a table for him, so you know, I did! Buuuut, apparently he didn't seem to like the awesome table I made for him!**

**But I'm sure I'm doing well ;-; Right?**

**Oh, and I want to apologize to ya Molls!**

**I've been pretty busy with work lately. Pops is always on my butt! So I couldn't send you a letter on time for your Birthday!**

**Happy 18th birthday Molly! I miss you like always!**

**Write back okay? (: I want to know how your days has been! Especially the day you were born!**

**- Love, Luke**

As for me, this was mine that I replied one day later. I just couldn't tell him the complete truth... even if he was that close to me...

**Dear Luke,**

**How have you been? Is Castanet still the same as when I left?**

**I have been fine lately. Nothing too special! Just the same old, "Oh Molly! When are you going to grow up?"**

**You know. That kind of shiz.**

**Don't worry. I wasn't sick or anything. I was just a little busy you know? Sometimes things just hit me... hard. In the face! );**

**But despite that, I'm fine! Don't worry, and sorry!**

**Oh yes I do remember Gill! He was quite the introvert!**

**What! He didn't like it? I'm sure he was just jealous of the amazing skills you have! Don't worry about it too much (;**

**Oh! Thank you Luke! My birthday was just fine! My parents threw me a party despite all the mischief I create. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!**

**Anyway, Luke! I have great news! Fir my 18th birthday, I'm coming over to visit! My parents agreed that I was old enough to make my own decisions. So I'll be there tomorrow at around noon!**

**Be there at the dock? (:**

**I miss you too Luke... and I hope you'd be there when I first set foot in Castanet again!**

**- Love, Molly**

So yeah. That's basically how things ended up you know!

I looked down at my little watch as I stared out into the sea. It's almost time for me to arrive in Castanet. I can see the island from here!

Hmm, will I really be able to achieve my goal? AUGH I DON'T KNOW!

My mind is so simple-minded... it always has been.

But I'm going to change for the better of myself and to other people surrounding me. Yes... Molly, you cannot be down! That wouldn't be you!

I smacked my cheeks slightly and gave a look of determination. I can do this.

I felt the boat come to a stop, signalling the arrival to Castanet. I bowed to Pascal after seeing him again after 7 years has passed, "Molly! It's great to see you again!"

I bowed and smiled, "It's great to see you too Pascal! You missed me and my mischievous self right?"

Pascal gave a hearty laugh, "Why of course I did. Who could ever forget you and Luke's little tricks?"

We shared a bit of laughter and after that, I waved goodbye and thanked him for the warm welcome.

As I stepped out the boat, I set my somewhat heavy luggage down on the ground and looked around. Castanet hasn't changed one bit... it's grounds are still green, the beach roared ever so gently with it's nostalgic scent of the sea, and the sun still radiated as brightly as it did 8 years ago...

I really missed this place...

I'm certain, that as of right now, Castanet will definitely help me become the person I once was.

"Molly?" A masculine voice called out, "Is that you?"

I turned around and noticed a young man with a blue shade hair, a bandage on the upper part of his nose, yellow cat-like eyes, and an axe at hand. It was him. It was my Luke.

"Hey Luke." I said with a smile with tiny beads of tears on the corner of my eyes, "I told you I'd be back one day or another."

Luke dropped his axe and had the widest grin I had ever seen spread across his face. "MOLLY!" he exclaimed loudly and picked my up easily and twirled me around. I giggled as he did so.

He set me down and eyed me suspiciously, "Molly. You're too light. You're also a bit shorter than all the other girls here in Castanet."

I scowled at him, "I can't help that~!"

"Well maybe you could by eating more?" Luke replied back with a question.

To be honest, the past days, maybe weeks, I couldn't really eat or anything because of all the things that happened... but now that I'm at Castanet, I'm starting to feel hungry again!

"Fine. Let's go eat then? I'm sure you haven't eaten anything yet either right?" I asked while holding my luggage.

Luke nodded, "Nope! Let's go to my house! I'm sure Pops will be glad to see you're back for a bit too!"

I nodded in agreement. "I miss your dad. So let's go!"

I dragged my luggage seeing that holding it all the way to Garmon Mines is pretty much futile. Seeing that this luggage is everything that was mine. I was moving here after all.

"Let me hold your luggage." Luke offered as he picked it up easily. I'm jealous of his strength. To think that I used to be the one with the strength back when we were younger. I was also taller too! Not anymore...

Luke has really grown...

"Say Molly." Luke said, "Your luggage is pretty big for just a visit."

I fiddled with my fingers, "Well Luke..."

"Yeah?" Luke asked with a curious and innocent face.

I sighed, "Uhm, I'm moving here."

Luke's eyes widened as he stopped his tracks, "Y-You are?"

"Y-Yeah." I answered back.

Luke grinned ecstatically once more, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YES! THAT IS EXTREME!"

"Y-Yeah..." I said with a smile, "It was a surprise and I wanted to tell you in person rather than a letter."

"Why and How!" Luke asked quickly.

I hesitated before lying, "I-I... my parents let me! They said that I can come and live here and that they would visit!"

"Awesome!" Luke exclaimed. He then fist pumped and started walking once more towards his house. "Let's go tell Pops the good news!"

I nodded, "Okay, let's!"

As I saw Luke walk ahead of me ecstatically, my lips twitched upwards just a slight bit.

Although I am very happy and ecstatic just as he is from our reunification, I can't help but feel a little bad about not telling him why I'm here.

I'm just so confused...

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Luke's Loss

**Hi Everyone!**

**Rinny has returned with an update~**

**I think I'm getting better at this updating thing (:**

**Might as well spend my Summer productively right? xD**

**So, enough from me~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

"Say Molly." Luke said, "Your luggage is pretty big for just a visit."

I fiddled with my fingers, "Well Luke..."

"Yeah?" Luke asked with a curious and innocent face.

I sighed, "Uhm, I'm moving here."

Luke's eyes widened as he stopped his tracks, "Y-You are?"

"Y-Yeah." I answered back.

Luke grinned ecstatically once more, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YES! THAT IS EXTREME!"

"Y-Yeah..." I said with a smile, "It was a surprise and I wanted to tell you in person rather than a letter."

"Why and How!" Luke asked quickly.

I hesitated before lying, "I-I... my parents let me! They said that I can come and live here and that they would visit!"

"Awesome!" Luke exclaimed. He then fist pumped and started walking once more towards his house. "Let's go tell Pops the good news!"

I nodded, "Okay, let's!"

As I saw Luke walk ahead of me ecstatically, my lips twitched upwards just a slight bit.

Although I am very happy and ecstatic just as he is from our reunification, I can't help but feel a little bad about not telling him why I'm here.

I'm just so confused...

* * *

**Luke POV**

My childhood? Well... I used to think of it as a sanctuary.

Now, I'm not so sure.

I was a rambunctious young boy by the name of Luke. My absolute dream was to become like Pops. A carpenter.

Not only was Pops a carpenter though, he was much more than that. He was my role model. He still is. Even though I don't express it that well.

Sometimes I might disappoint him. Well, most of the time I should rephrase... but I know I'll always be his favorite son.

Well, then again, I'm his only son.

I caused a lot of trouble in Castanet. However, I was never alone whenever it came to mischief making.

There was a girl by the name of Molly. She was one of those outgoing girls that was fearless and always loved the feeling of getting into or making trouble.

She was just like me.

My other half.

Well... female other half anyway.

Molly had short brown hair that was neat and tidy, despite her mutual rambunctious attitude with me. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and she was a couple inches taller than me at the time. She was also stronger than me as well.

When I say, "at the time" I mean when we were both the age of 10.

We have known each other ever since we were in diapers. Molly's mom knew mine, and well, we just grew up together.

That is... until she had to move.

One day, she had told me that she had to move far away. Far away from Castanet.

Even if I wanted to, and even if I always did no matter what the problem was, I couldn't bring myself to smile that day.

I didn't want to say goodbye...

The days of her departure was growing near. As each day approached, I was gradually getting more miserable.

What was I to do without her?

The the only person that understood me...

My true best friend.

I remembered the time when she and I were walking across the top of a fence like it was a tightrope, as to which I fell of and had a huge cut on my nose. Thus, my trademark bandage was born.

Or the time when she and I started a food fight during school because the food was "throwable" and it was tempting.

My memories with her told me that I would regret not seeing her off today.

It was a sad night... the night she had to leave...

With tears leaking from my eyes, I hesitantly asked her, even though I knew the answer already and all too well, "D-Do you really have to go Molly?"

She couldn't answer me. It was hard for her too.

Her usual chocolate brown eyes were darker than usual while her eyes were swollen red. Her lips were sealed shut... however, she still managed to give me a hesitant nod.

This was it.

From this day forward, I may never see her again...

Not for a while anyway...

A long while.

As that boat gradually started disappearing, I still saw Molly, giving me a distant look full of tears.

Even though it was hard, I still managed to give her my cheeky smile and wave goodbye.

That's when I had that little bit of glimmering hope that one day, we will indeed meet again.

For a short moment, I was actually really happy. Hope had made me happy.

However, that didn't last long...

As soon as Molly had left, my mom had gotten extremely sick.

They said she wasn't going to make it.

Before I knew it. My mother had passed away shortly after.

She was actually gone?

Now two very important people in my life was gone.

What was I to do?

My short moment of happiness had vanished and for the next couple years, I had lived my life in despair.

I didn't know what to do.

Even though I was depressing on the inside, I didn't want to make anyway, especially Pops, worry, so I had always kept a facade image of the person that I once was.

I'd have to say though. It was believable.

As 8 years passed since then, I was still the rambunctious trouble making guy here in Castanet. Everyone seemed to have accepted it too. I mean, they should, I've been like this for the past 18 years I've lived.

That's when one day, I had received a letter from none other than Molly.

She had told me that for her 18th birthday, her parents were letting her visit Castanet.

Despite the loss of my mother that I still mourn, I can't help but feel truly ecstatic.

She was coming back...

Even if it's only for a visit.

I really can't wait.

* * *

The name's Luke! I am the best carpenter in the whole entire friggin world!

Well, I'm sure you know that by now though.

Today, I am more ecstatic about my days more than I usually am!

Y'know why?

Of course you do!

Molly is coming to visit!

What could be better!

Even though my mother passed away, I'm still really and truly glad that Molly was going to come by.

Other townspeople are amazed at how Molly and I are still so close. Well, sending letters for the past 8 years definitely helps!

She's the only one I can talk to everything about with anyway.

Except for the death of my mom. I don't have the courage to tell her...

She doesn't have to find out!

Besides, she and my mom were really close too...

So close that if Molly's mother had passed away, which she hasn't obviously, Molly would look up to my mom as her own.

But seriously. Her mom is probably living life well. Wherever she is.

Speaking of which, our last letters! Here's my last letter to Molly!

* * *

**Dear Molly,**

**Hey! Have you been doing anything extreme? I bet you have, knowing you anyway (:**

**It's been a while since you last sent your letter. Are you okay? Are you sick or something? If you are, take care of yourself more! If not, send me a letter so I know you're alive Molls!**

**Oh! Get this! I'm sure you remember Gill right? He wanted me to make a table for him, so you know, I did! Buuuut, apparently he didn't seem to like the awesome table I made for him!**

**But I'm sure I'm doing well ;-; Right?**

**Oh, and I want to apologize to ya Molls!I've been pretty busy with work lately. Pops is always on my butt! So I couldn't send you a letter on time for your Birthday!**

**Happy 18th birthday Molly! I miss you like always!**

**Write back okay? (: I want to know how your days has been! Especially the day you were born!**

**- Love, Luke**

* * *

I was disappointed in myself that I couldn't send the letter in time. Actually, around that time, I was worried about her.

She hasn't replied to my last letter.

I was scared that something had happened.

But that feeling disappeared completely when I read her latest letter.

* * *

**Dear Luke,**

**How have you been? Is Castanet still the same as when I left?**

**I have been fine lately. Nothing too special! Just the same old, "Oh Molly! When are you going to grow up?"**

**You know. That kind of shiz.**

**Don't worry. I wasn't sick or anything. I was just a little busy you know? Sometimes things just hit me... hard. In the face! );**

**But despite that, I'm fine! Don't worry, and sorry!**

**Oh yes I do remember Gill! He was quite the introvert!**

**What! He didn't like it? I'm sure he was just jealous of the amazing skills you have! Don't worry about it too much (;**

**Oh! Thank you Luke! My birthday was just fine! My parents threw me a party despite all the mischief I create. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!**

**Anyway, Luke! I have great news! For my 18th birthday, I'm coming over to visit! My parents agreed that I was old enough to make my own decisions. So I'll be there tomorrow at around noon!**

**Be there at the dock? (:**

**I miss you too Luke... and I hope you'd be there when I first set foot in Castanet again!**

**- Love, Molly**

* * *

After reading that, all my worries were gone.

MOLLY WAS COMING BACK!

Even better, I was just whistling while I was on my way to go see Molly on the dock.

I was excited.

I saw the boat drawing nearer, and when I saw that the anchor had dropped, I had a wide smile plastered on my face.

My eyes widened along with it as I saw a short and skinny girl with tidy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes struggling with her luggage.

I jogged up to the girl and questioned, "Molly? Is that you?"

The girl gave me a warm smile with tiny beads of tears on the very corner of both her eyes. "Hey Luke. I told you I'd be back one day or another."

It was really her.

My Molly.

Before I had grabbed her tightly for an embrace, I yelled, "MOLLY!" and twirled her around as to which she giggled in response.

I set her back down on the ground, and noticed. I am now taller than her, stronger than her, and basically everything that she once had, was now on my side of the table.

I didn't think this would happen.

Although then again, Molly is a girl after all.

I'm also not that bright...

I eyed Molly suspiciously. Even saying that she had a more feminine body frame now and whatnot, it was still off. "Molly. You're too light. You're also a bit shorter than all the girls in Castanet."

Molly gave me a scowl and crossed her arms as she said, "I can't help that~!"

I rubbed my bandaged nose, "Well, you could by eating more?"

She really hasn't changed. Although, the only thing different is how she grew up now.

I would have always thought that she'd be a tall girl, but it didn't turn out that way haha.

"Fine. Let's go eat then? I'm sure you haven't eaten anything either right?" Molly asked while she struggled to pick up her luggage again.

I grinned as I replied, "Nope! Let' to my house! I'm sure Pops will be glad to see you're back for a bit too!"

Molly nodded to my decision and responded, "I miss your dad. So let's go!"

I noticed again that Molly was struggling again with her luggage. Has she really gotten that frail and weak since our childhood?

Molly took in a deep breath as she set her luggage down quickly.

"Let me hold your luggage." I quickly offered as I picked up the bag easily.

Okay yeah... she hasn't gotten weaker. It's just really heavy.

But I'm a dude. I got dis!

Well since that subject came to mind, "Say Molly. You're luggage is pretty big for just a visit." I said.

I looked over at Molly, who was fiddling with her fingers in an awkward manner.

I wonder what it is?

"Well Luke..."

"Yeah?"

Curiosity might as well kill me.

"Uhm, I'm moving here."

My eyes had widened quickly. I had also stopped my tracks. "Y-You are?" I verified.

"Y-Yeah." Milly answered back with a studder.

I grinned ecstatically once more, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YES! THAT IS EXTREME!"

Now I feel more ecstatic than I did this morning!

Molly. My best friend was going to stay here in Castanet!

Just thinking about the old days of pulling pranks gets me all ecstatic too!

"Y-Yeah..." Molly said with a smile, "It was a surprise and I wanted to tell you in person rather than a letter."

"Why and How!" I asked quickly.

What made this happen!

Molly hesitated before finally saying, "I-I... my parents let me! They said that I can come and live here and that they would visit!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. I then fist pumped and started walking once more towards my house. "Let's go tell Pops the good news!"

Molly nodded as a response, "Okay, let's!"

As we drew nearer to my humble abode, I was thinking about how the death of my mother could be hidden.

I really did not want to disappoint and depress her.

Not when my best friend and I finally met once more.

This is the first time in a while, that I have truly been this ecstatic.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: Because You're You

**Hello Everyone!**

**As promised, I have indeed started to commit more to the Harvest Moon genre~ I am going to (even if it kills me) be active in both Vocaloid and Harvest Moon as much and best as I can. It'll be hard, but it's the least I can do for being on a 7 MONTH HIATUS.  
**

**Anyway... how is everyone? I hope you guys are great!**

**As for me, I am studying up on my AP classes! I can't wait until next year when I finally become a senior xD I already have this senioritis going on ._. **

**OK, so that's my rant for the day hehe. **

**Read and Review please~ :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

Curiosity might as well kill me.

"Uhm, I'm moving here."

My eyes had widened quickly. I had also stopped my tracks. "Y-You are?" I verified.

"Y-Yeah." Milly answered back with a studder.

I grinned ecstatically once more, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YES! THAT IS EXTREME!"

Now I feel more ecstatic than I did this morning!

Molly. My best friend was going to stay here in Castanet!

Just thinking about the old days of pulling pranks gets me all ecstatic too!

"Y-Yeah..." Molly said with a smile, "It was a surprise and I wanted to tell you in person rather than a letter."

"Why and How!" I asked quickly.

What made this happen!

Molly hesitated before finally saying, "I-I... my parents let me! They said that I can come and live here and that they would visit!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. I then fist pumped and started walking once more towards my house. "Let's go tell Pops the good news!"

Molly nodded as a response, "Okay, let's!"

As we drew nearer to my humble abode, I was thinking about how the death of my mother could be hidden.

I really did not want to disappoint and depress her.

Not when my best friend and I finally met once more.

This is the first time in a while, that I have truly been this ecstatic.

* * *

**Molly POV**

"Here we are!" Luke exclaimed with excitement, "It's your second home that you haven't been to in years!"

I gave a smile, "It certainly has been some time since I've been here, hasn't it…"

"Yeah!" Luke exclaimed with hyperactivity, "Pops! POPS!"

I watched the still hyper blue headed guy that was already all grown up, call his father as we both walked inside his home. The house that I hadn't been in for a long time.

You know, I really missed Dale. He really was like my second father. Well, now I guess you could say that he got upgraded. I don't have a father anymore after all.

"Oh what is it, Luke—"

Dale comes out from his room and when he saw me, I smiled and gave a little wave, "It's me!"

"Molly?!" Dale exclaimed with a hearty laugh, "You're actually here?!"

I giggled in response, "Yes indeed I am! I have come back for good!"

With that said, Dale walks over to me and gave me a hug alongside a pat on the back, "You grew!"

Luke laughed, "What are you talking about? She's too small now, Pops!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's because I'm a girl, Luke. I have a feminine body structure!"

Luke laughed again, "Oh come on! Even for a girl!"

I sighed in defeat, "Oh whatever. It's only because you're Luke I'll accept your argument… but did you also take into consideration that you're just so much bigger than me now?!"

I mean seriously. He really did grow up.

Luke nodded, "I remember when you were taller and stronger than me way back when! I guess I remember that Molly more."

Dale laughed at Luke's comment, "That was the best! If anyone could beat Luke, or any guy really, it was Molly!"

"Oh please, Dale! That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed with a smile.

Wow. Do they remember me as some tough "Goddess" like figure going around fighting or something? That's crazy! I mean, I'm too little for all that for sure!

But anyway… putting that aside… I really missed these people. It hasn't even been ten minutes and already, we're reconnecting. It makes me feel better about how my family is now gone. It really is a wonderful feeling now that I know that there are people like Luke and Dale to help me feel as connected with them as a family should.

Although my family is now gone… I still want to thank the Harvest Goddess for generously letting me meet these wonderful people.

At the energetic laughter in the Carpentry facility that Dale, Luke, and even I myself were sharing, a short haired blonde who looked sixteen had walked in on our fun from a room.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked curiously, "I didn't know we had a customer! Sorry!"

Dale laughed, "She's not a customer! She's basically family!"

Hearing Dale's words, I felt my stomach jump with happiness. It made me feel important. That someone as wise as Dale actually believed that I was considered a part of his family.

I guess I was smiling with happiness to hear his words, that Luke had nudged me and smiled back while mouthing the words, "See?"

Of course, I just giggled back at him, but I really didn't think that I was so missed! It made me feel this wonderful feeling that I never want to forget, nor do I plan to.

Luke then nodded, "Yeah! Bo, this is Molly! The girl I've told you about!" After exclaiming that to the boy named Bo, Luke looks over at me and says, "Molly! I'm sure I've told you about Bo, right?"

I nodded at Luke's question. I remember how he would write me a letter about a boy named Bo from here to there. Things like how he worked with him in the carpentry and how Bo would chide him often.

I smiled at the teenage boy and extended my hand towards him, "I've heard so much about you from Luke! He's a handful isn't he?"

Luke's mouth dropped and I tried to hold in my laughter, but let me tell you… it was a bit too late for Dale.

Bo smiled and chuckled himself as he accepted my hand and shook, "He sure is!"

"Thanks Bo." Luke says with narrow eyes, "Thanks a LOT."

"No problem." Bo replied with a smile. Afterwards he let go of my hand and then says, "So Molly! I heard a lot about you from Luke as well! He says that you and him would always cause trouble in Castanet!"

I laughed and nodded, "That's right! Luke and I were the little troublemakers while Gill was the one who stopped us!"

Luke nudged my shoulder, "Yes… yes he would…"

Dale nodded, "That's true. You two were so rambunctious."

"Still am!" Both Luke and I exclaimed at the same time. Surprised, we both looked at each other and busted out in laughter.

I know I've said this plenty of times, but I really did miss him… No doubt about it.

"Come on, Molly!" Luke exclaimed as he grabbed my hand, "Let's go to my room!"

I nodded with a sweet smile, "Sure!"

"Don't do anything rated R over there you two!" Bo yelled from behind us.

At that response, all I could was look back at him with wide eyes. Oh Bo…

"We're no going to do any inappropriate things!" Luke yelled back, "We're just going to catch up!"

"That could lead to inappropriate things!" Bo replied.

"Shut up, Bo!" Luke yelled one last time before opening the door and walking inside with my smaller hand firmly grasped by his larger gloved ones.

He shut the door and sighed with exhaustion, "Well! This is it! This is my AWESOME room!" At that point, he had also let go of my hand.

I looked around and gave a little smile. All the things were still here since I had last been here… except that a lot of the things had "manned up" I should say.

"I can still remember how this room used to look like…" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. I remember all kinds of stuff we used to do. Oh, remember when we would always plan our mischief here?" Luke asked with energetic eyes.

I nodded quickly, "Yeah! And we would use blue paper to plan it as if it was a blue print!"

We both laughed as Luke managed to say in between his laughter, "Yeah… that sure was extreme!"

"Dale got mad at us for that…" I said, "But your mom would always save the day!"

Speaking of which… where is his mother?

Before I could as the question, Luke had surprisingly stopped laughing. Instead he was frowning. Luke does not frown. Ever!

"Uhm… where is she anyway?" I decided to finally ask after contemplating whether or not I should ask in the first place or not. "I want to say hi! I missed her a lot too."

The way Luke was reacting had scared me.

What if something happened to her?!

Luke smiled again, "My mom isn't here right now. She's actually out to a different town to help out a friend for a little while!"

Oh Thank Goddess! She was okay at least!

"Oh good. The way you looked made it seem like she wasn't okay!" I exclaimed, "I really miss her though… I hope she comes down here soon so I can give her my famous Molly hug that I know she loves!"

She was a beautiful and kind woman. She understood me and listened to my problems whenever I was here years ago.

She was the best, and still is.

Luke smiled, "Yeah, since she wasn't going to be here today, I sent a letter telling her that you were going to come by. She says that she missed you too!"

I smiled, "That's great to hear."

Then the dreaded question was heard.

"What about your mom and pop?" Luke inquired, "Are they doing alright? Do they miss their favorite 'little lumberjack' from years back?"

It stabbed my heart when I heard the epithet that my parents used to call him.

"Y-Yeah!" I exclaimed, "As always, they are wondering how you're doing, and miss you a lot!"

Luke fist pumped, "Awesome! They still love me!"

I smiled, "They always have. Don't worry!"

We both exchanged laughter at that point and then that's when a knock was heard from Luke's bedroom door.

Dale pops his head out and smiles at me, "Molly, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Luke looks at me sternly, "You better! You're too small! You even said that you'd stay to eat!"

I nudged Luke in the shoulder, "No worries. I said I'd stay so I will. Besides, I missed eating here too!"

Dale nodded approvingly, "Great. I'll call you two when it's time."

"Yes sir!" We both exclaimed in a salute.

Once again we all laughed knowing that that was one of the many things that we used to so when we were younger.

"I really missed you, Molls!" Luke exclaimed as Luke hugged me tightly, "I didn't think that you'd ever come back here… this isn't a dream is it?"

My eyes widened for a nanosecond before they had softened and hugged him back. "It's not a dream…"

"Did you miss me?" Luke interrogated.

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed as I hugged tighter, "What makes you think that I didn't?"

"Nothing really." Luke replied, "I just wanted to hear you say that!"

I pulled away and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Goddess, Luke! I thought there was something bothering you or something by that condescending tone!"

He smiled, "It's because you're Molly I can do that!"

I giggled and then yawned right after that.

The trip her was very exhausting…

"You're tired or something?" Luke asked.

"Just a little…" I replied while stretching.

"Hey Luke! Can you help me set the table?" Bo shouted from outside.

"Okay!" Luke replied back. Then he looked at me, "You can rest here for a little bit, Molls."

I shook my head back and forth, "Nah. I'll help you!"

And with that said, I followed Luke outside to help him set the dining room table for the family that I had missed immensely.

I know I've said this plenty of times…

Even though I've lost everything…

I am thankful that I still have one thing left.

These wonderful people. I may have just met Bo, but it feels that I've known him for as long as this whole family.

I'm thankful that they're still in my life.

Thank Goddess.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
